high school musical: pucca version
by garustwilight22
Summary: i was bored and i was watching high school musical and it hit me soo here it is!
1. when will i be loved

Hey guess what I've been up all night with my best friend Lauren and for fun we watched nothing but high school musical and hi

**Hey guess what I've been up all night with my best friend Lauren and for fun we watched nothing but high school musical and high school musical 2 so I was thinking "why don't I make high school musical PUCCA VERSION!!" Oh and I'm kinda brain dead with **_**Operation: jealously, **_**but I'm sure it will come to me. So anyway with out any further delay here's high school music Pucca version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca, Garu or the gang …….and no I do not own any of the high school musicals. **

Are story begins in at a ski resort there's a party down stairs and special guess Eleventh hour is now picking a girl to sing a song up on stage. A young girl about fifteen is sitting down not trying to be very noticeable. All of a sudden a big white light goes on top of her she shields her eyes of the piercing bright light. Someone grabs her hand gives her a mic and music starts to play. She looks at the screen and starts to sing……..

_I've been cheated, been mistreated_

_When will I be love?_

_I've been knocked down; I've been pushed 'round_

_When will I be loved?_

During the song in the training room there was a boy training his guts out with his sword and his ninja skills until his trainer comes in.

"Why don't you go to the party down stairs it's New Year's Eve come on that's enough" the trainer said looking at the boy.

"No its not I'll never be able to impress………._him"_ the boy said with hurt and hate in his eyes. "But since I have done a lot I guess I can go to the party."

"That's it; your clothes are on your bed and please try to look decent." The trainer said trying not to remember last time.

"Yah, yah, yah" the boy said laughing.

Meanwhile………….

_When I find a new love, that I want for mine._

_He always breaks my heart in two, and it happens every time!_

_I've been made blue, I've been lied to._

_When will I be loved?_

When she's singing and feeling like she was going to faint I mean she was excellent at singing she always got the best in class for show choir, but in front of new people it was very hard for her.

But then she saw the door open and she saw a very handsome boy come through the door and started to watch her.

"_I bet I could spice this up a bit to make him come over to me after this song."_ She said quietly away from the mic and smirking during the instrumental break.

_When I find a new love, that I want for mine_

_He always breaks my heart in two, and it happens every time!_

_I've been cheated, been mistreated_

_When will I be loved?_

_When will I…………….be loved? _

When it was done I saw him smirking and clapping I started to blush and I bet he could tell because he started to laugh. Then this guy came up and took the mic out of my hand

And then he started to talk.

"That was just great wasn't it? I think we want an encore don't we" he said pointing the mic at the crowd.

They yelled so loud I don't think I'll be able get my hearing back they way it was.

Ok, ok folks well lets have a duet when they said that I was wishing one and one thing only……………. _please don't be him._

_The light kept circling it was making me dizzy. _Until……… it circled right to …….him.

At first I was relived because he didn't look like he wanted to come up here with me and sing. But people showed wouldn't let him go, and eventually he was up here. He looked at me I smiled and for some reason it just made me melt inside, and then the music started.

Boy_: well I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body I know not every body has got a body like you._

_Well I gotta think twice before I give my heart away, and I know all the games you play because I play them too._

Both:_ oh but I need some time off from that emotion._

Boy:_ Time to pick my heart up from the floor._

Both:_ and when a love comes down with out devotion _

Boy:_ well it takes a strong man baby but I'm showing you the door. _

'_Cause I gotta have faith, I gotta have faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith._

Both:_ I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith._

Girl:_ baby I know you're asking me to stay say pleas, pleas, please and throw away say I'm giving you the blues. _

_Maybe you mean every word you say can't help but think of yesterday and another who would tie me down to love morose._

Both:_ before this river becomes and ocean._

Girl:_ before you throw my heart back on the floor. _

Both:_ oh baby I'd reconsider my foolish notion._

Girl:_ 'cause I need some one to hold me tight. _

Both:_ gotta wait for somthin' more._

Boy_: 'cause I gotta have faith, I gotta have faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith_

Both:_ I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith. _

_(Instrumental break)_

**Boy's POV**

I looked around and saw there were a lot of people here watching me….watching us.

But finally I looked at her she didn't look to thrilled to be up here but she was very pretty…beautiful! She has a beautiful singing voice….. God I need to know more about her.

**End of boy's POV**

Both:_ before this river be comes and ocean_

Girl:_ before you throw my heart back on the floor._

Both:_ oh baby I'd reconsider my foolish notion_

_Girl: 'cause I need some one to hold me tight. _

Both_: gotta wait for somthin' more………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..cricket….cricket……cricket._

Boy:_ 'cause I gotta have faith, I gotta have faith, 'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith_

Both:_ I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith!_

The crowed was screaming at us the boy turned to me and said his name….Garu

I politely returned the favor and simply said Pucca


	2. new school, new friends, new beginnings

She looked out at the people and wondered why are they cheering it was just a song

She looked out at the people and wondered _why are they cheering it was just a song?_ Pucca felt so confused until her hand was grabbed by Garu. She was in deep shock

_Where was this boy taking me and why dose this fell so right? _These questions went through her head as he took her outside to watch the fireworks.

"So where you from?" Garu asked Pucca

"Oh….. Ohio… North West" Pucca said back

Pucca: "and you"

Garu: "Sooga village"

Pucca: "really I have uncles that live there, but I'll never got to meet them"

Garu: why?

Pucca: "well something happened between my mom and them and they separated and I was born so I never even knew them."

Garu: "oh…. I'm sorry"

Pucca: "don't be I will someday……I know I will"

Garu: hopefully…… and you come and see me.

Pucca: "I'll try"

Garu: "yah………..OH I'll call you will keep in touch here put your number in"

Pucca: "ok you too"

Garu: "there you go….and let me take your picture"

Pucca: "and me too"

Garu: "ok you're set"

Pucca: "you too"

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1...happy New Year!!_

Garu: "wow they fireworks are really pretty"

Pucca: "yah"

They were leaning in to a kiss until Pucca broke the tension

Pucca: "well I better go wish my mom a happy new year"

Garu: "yah I should too …..Not yours………my trainer"

Pucca: "yah I figured that"

Garu: "yah"

Garu looked at the picture of Pucca and smiled with out evening knowing she had left.

Garu: "you know …singing with you was the most fun I've ever……"

Garu looked around and didn't see her all he did was look down at the picture and smile.

**3 months later………**

We are at the Sooga's ninja school and it's they first day of school.

"YAH…… school back that means hot chicks, ninjitsu, and this"…..Abyo said as he ripped of his shirt.

"Whatever Abyo" Garu said rolling his eyes.

During this heart filled conversation the _"queen bee" _of the school was walking down the hall way yah you could guess………..yep Ring-ring and her brother Dada (idk).

She pushed her hands out and made her way through the group of Jocks Garu and Abyo where in.

You see Garu and Abyo are….. Well the coolest guys in school because there in the ninja games and those are pretty much the coolest games in the world, and there both really good at it so……

"Looks like the ice princess is back from her ice fortress" Abyo said hitting Garu in the back while he laughs with the group.

Meanwhile……….

"Uncle Dumpling I don't feel so good" a girl said looking at him with big "let me go home" eyes.

"Oh Pucca it's just first time jitters you'll be fine" uncle Dumpling said reassuring Pucca.

"Yes Pucca looking at your past records you'll do very well here at Sooga high" the principal said looking down at her papers.

"But I don't want to be the freaky smart girl again" Pucca said putting down her head.

"You won't ……just be Pucca, now here we are in your new class. Bye Pucca have I nice day at school." Uncle dumpling said walking away from the principal.

"I hate it when he dose that" Pucca said frowning and walking in the class room


	3. reunite

Dude I hate 4-H it kept me away from reading stories ……

**Dude I hate 4-H it kept me away from reading stories …….GRRRRRRR...um anyway here's the story.**

**Garu's POV**

I was talking to Abyo when this girl walked passed me to her seat. _Is it her? _ I tried to look when Ring-ring got in my way.

**End of Garu's POV**

"Hi Garu" Ring-ring said waving.

"Hi" Garu said trying his best to smile at her still trying look and se if it's the girl he met at the ski resort.

"Ok students to your seats" Mrs. Chang said giving each one of them dirty looks.

"Mr. Kadoum please take your seat" she said to Garu when he was turning around.

"All new actives sign up are out side the door including the winter school musical." Mrs. Chang said starting her class.

Abyo waved his hand and fluttered his lips to sound like motor back firing.

"Mr. Lee this is a place or learning not a basket ball floor" Mrs. Chang said referring to his sword and num-chucks.

"And the static decathlon will be starting if you have any question please asks Ching Long for answers." Mrs. Chang said boring kids to tears.

Garu then turned so Mrs. Chang couldn't see his phone and pressed send on Pucca's name and a phone started to ring and half the class took out there phones the room filled with _not mine's_ and_ who's is it's._ Garu just turned around and smiled knowing it was her. Until Mrs. Chang ruined the moment by going up to every person with a cell phone in sight making them put it in the cell phone bucket and giving them after school detention.

"Mr.Kadoum, cell phone, after school detention." Mrs. Chang ordered

'Miss Moutow cell phone detention, hopefully this dose not become a habit and welcome to Sooga high." Mrs. Chang yelled as she walked back to her desk.

Wait, wait, wait Mrs. Chang your honor we can't be in detention we have training after school.

"Abyo Lee 15 minutes after school." Mrs. Chang ordered.

That's probably hard for Abyo because he probably can't count that high. Ching said laughing.

"Ching Long 15 minutes." Mrs. Chang screamed.

Some then raised their hand.

"What is it Soso" Mrs. Chang barked

"So what was you favorite summer memory?" Soso asked now being stared at by the rest of the class angrily.

Before she could scream any more the bell rang and the students ran out of there Garu leaned on the wall next to the class room Abyo came up to him.

"See you in detention" Abyo said hitting Garu. when Pucca came out Garu grabbed her

Pucca: I don't……

Garu: believe it……..

Pucca: me……

Garu: ether….


	4. sign up?

Garu: "but how

Garu: "but how?..."

Pucca: "well my mom didn't want me to get hurt because there's a war going on were we moved to after Ohio, so she moved me here I can't believe you go to this school there millions of them here in Sooga, I looked for you on New years day down in the lobby."

Garu: "we had to leave first thing."

Pucca: "why are you whispering?"

Garu: "what… oh well I've told my friends about the snowboarding not so much about the (cough) singing part."

Pucca: "why too much for them to handle?"

Garu: "well my friends…… it's not what I do."

Pucca: "you could have fooled me"

Garu: "I'm sorry next time I'll tell you if I don't do singing and tell…."

Pucca cut him off and walked right in front of him and Garu followed with a smile.

Garu: "well now that you've met Mrs. Chang I bet you can't to sign up for that."

Pucca: "I won't be signing up for anything any time soon but if you did I'd consider coming to the show."

Garu: "oh yah that completely impossible."

"What's impossible Garu I didn't know impossible was in you vocabulary" Ring-ring said coming in front of the sign up sheet.

Ring-ring: "it's so nice of you to show are new class mate around (she turns around and signs in Ring-ring and Data Evens) oh were you going to sign up…..my brother and I have stared in all of the school productions and don't worry there's a lot of supporting roles in the play I'm sure we can find something for you."

Pucca: "no, no, no I was looking at all the billboards there's a lot of stuff going on at this school…wow"

Ring- ring smiles and gives her a dirty look at the same time.

"Nice penmanship" Pucca says as she walks away.

Garu walks away and trying not to talk to ring-ring, but life was not on his at that moment.

Ring-ring: "so Garu I missed you what did you do over break?"

Garu: "oh trained, snowboarding, more training."

Ring-ring: "you are so dedicated… just like me."

Garu: "yea"

Ring-ring:" so when's the big game"

Garu: "2 weeks"

Ring-ring: "well I hope you can come and watch me in the musical. Promise?"

Garu shook his head puffing out his lips and starts to walk away

Ring-ring: "tootles!"

Garu: "Tootles" (said as quietly as possible.)


End file.
